


In which Jack and Ianto are observed in a dark alley

by beggar_always



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alley Sex, Comment Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For godess_jessie's prompt: <i>"Jack/Ianto, Voyeurism, through voyeur's eyes"</i>. Not nearly as porny as I'd hoped it would be. *sigh*</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Jack and Ianto are observed in a dark alley

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For godess_jessie's prompt: _"Jack/Ianto, Voyeurism, through voyeur's eyes"_. Not nearly as porny as I'd hoped it would be. *sigh*

Tim usually didn't take this particular route to work, but he was early for a change and figured the change of scenery might raise his mood a bit. As he was passing the alley between his least favorite pub and Jeremy's most favorite cafe, something slammed heavily and loudly into a row of trash bins, causing Tim to jump and press his back to the brick wall of the pub around the corner of the alley.

"Got it!" a voice cried, from somewhere near the other end of the alley.

"Nice work, Ianto!" a second man said; American, by the sound of it. Curiosity got the better of Tim and he glanced around the edge of the building into the alley.

Dawn hadn't fully broken across the city and the alley, blocked off by buildings as it was, was dim. Tim could just barely make out two figures hunched over something on the opposite side of the bins. One of them appeared to be wearing a long coat; the other looked like he was wearing nothing more than a suit.

"I'll go for the car," the Welshman said. The one in the suit began to move toward the end of the alley, not getting far before the man in the coat grabbed him and shoved him up against the side of the building. Tim tensed, wondering if he should make his presence known or go immediately for help. He squinted through the dimness at the pair, trying to make his decision. His jaw dropped open and his cheeks flushed as he realized the two men were kissing, rather heatedly.

"What about the Hoix?" he just barely heard one of the men gasp.

"The sedative'll hold," the American replied.

"In that case..." Tim blinked and suddenly the man in the coat was pinned against the wall, laughing huskily.

"I thought you needed to get back in time to start the coffee..."

"Gwen's never in before ten," was the murmured reply. Tim was getting a little too turned on watching the two men moving together against the brick wall. One of the men moaned and Tim drew in a shaky breath as he swore he heard the distinctive sound of a zipper. He'd witnessed random gropes in back alleys before, even participated in a few, but this just seemed a little too..._personal_.

Tim backed out of the alley slowly, deciding to give the two men their privacy. With a glance at his watch, he headed back in the direction of his flat. It was early yet, maybe he could catch Jeremy before he even got out of bed...

/end


End file.
